


Preparing for a lecture

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Steven is a professor working in Univa, and is now preparing for a lecture.





	Preparing for a lecture

“ _Golurk, the automaton pokemon. It is a ghost ground type pokemon. It is believed that these pokemon where instructed to protect people and pokemon by the ancient people who made them._ ” Steven’s university issued Pokedex explained as Steven looked the pokemon that looked like an armored suite.

“This is amazing, I wonder if it would let test it to see what kind of metals it is made from.” Steven looked over the Pokemon he was doing a lecture on next class. It seemed to be made of different types. Steven foolishly moved his hand towards the chest piece.

Pain, that registered fast. Luckily the pokemon was fast to find and get it’s chest piece back on while Steven laid there twitching a bit, no thoughts running through his head but regret.

“ _If it’s chest piece is removed energy will fire out uncontrollably. That is a mistake only made by stupid trainers to remove it._ ” The pokedex taunted him.

“Remind me to reprogram you to be nicer.” A snarl as Steven finally stood back up writing down his observations. A job like this might be just too much to chew in a new region. Asking for help might have been a good first step in this entire process.

“Okay, let’s see if I can do a-” The wall was a nice place to hit after the sudden air time from a punch. Catching his breath allowed Steven time to strategize. Clearly, this pokemon did not wish to to be tested, meaning prior experiences had not been pleasant.

The kit he got our was a simple swab one, just three swabs should do. He turned to the pokemon. This was going to be somewhat intense.

“Hey buddy, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. This won’t hurt.” Swabbing himself in three different places. He then ran the tests and it just gave some basic elements of where he had swabbed himself.

“See? No pain is coming.” Reassuring the pokemon was important in this situation. 

“Golurk.” The pokemon moved closer as Steven prepared the swabs.

Moving gently Steven did the swabs and began running the material. “There we go. Interesting, these metals are quite rare even here in Univa.” Noting this down Steven looked to the Pokemon.

“I wonder, just how did they make you….”


End file.
